stumptfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft:Invasion
What is Minecraft: Invasion? Minecraft: Invasionhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aTKB3P9vL4&list=PLM03VPTxa5E0eKKzlfi8Sqo17JbkNiJnQ is a modded Minecraft series Stumpt played on their YouTube channel and it was a main series on the Stumpt YouTube channel. About Minecraft: Invasion. Stumpt uploaded the first episode of their Minecraft: Invasion series on the 5th of June, 2017. The Minecraft: Invasion series uses the Invasion mod pack and a mix of various other mod packs. This modded version of Minecraft has more physics in it so blocks can fall if placed above the ground and the villagers that are trying to kill Stumpt can set fire to wood, break certain blocks, build up to Stumpt if they are higher up than any hostile villager and they can use TNT on some buildings if they are made out of certain blocks. Enemies and allies In The Invasion Mod Pack That Stumpt Have Encountered So Far * Hostile Villager: These hostile and violent villagers are two blocks tall and may or may not have a weapon in their hand. Regardless of whether they have weapons or not, they will continue to attack Stumpt no matter what. They can build up to you with blocks, set wood blocks on fire, they can break certain blocks and can place down T.N.T. to destroy certain blocks. * Big/Tall Hostile Villager: These are a bigger versions of hostile villagers who range from 3 blocks tall to 10 blocks tall. They move slower than an average hostile villager, but their attack damage and health is much higher. * Unhostile Villager: These villagers are the same as hostile villagers, but the difference between them and hostile villagers is sometimes they will attack other hostile villagers and won't attack Stumpt unless Stumpt hits them. * Screaming Hostile Villager: This type of villager is two blocks tall, but is not the same as a hostile villager. When a screaming hostile villagers sees Stumpt, it will run at them while waving its arms around and screaming. Screaming hostile villagers will attack Stumpt until either they are successful in killing a member of Stumpt or they themselves die. They always move at running speed. * Witch: This enemy is two blocks tall, but is not the same as a hostile villager. When a witch sees you or senses you in a certain radius of it, it summons one bolt of lightning and thunder when it senses you. When a witch senses you in a certain radius, it will also make the area foggy and harder to see in. A witch can throw fireballs and potions at Stumpt and it will attack Stumpt when near. A witch can also drink a healing potion to put their health back up a bit or fully, so when attacking a witch, it's best to kill them as quick as possible. Once you kill a witch, they may drop potions or other loot and the fog in the area will disappear. * Wild Dog: These are dogs that live in the wild and when they see Stumpt, they will run at them and attack. When they move they are moving at running speed all of the time. They usually jump when near Stumpt to attack them. When you kill them, you have a small chance of getting dog pelt. Dog pelt can be used to make the boots that all four members of Stumpt wears. Dog pelt boots make you go much faster when you run than normal running speed and they break your fall if you jump from a high place so you don't suffer from fall damage. They are made with four dog pelt at the bottom left and right corner and middle left and right boxes/slots of the crafting table. * Bear: Bears will attack you on sight and their attack damage and health is higher than average enemies. * Drone: These are flying drones that can hit you when near and shoot you with varying projectiles if your raider difficulty level is above two. Like hostile villagers, they can attack you. * Magma Monster: This strange creature is found living at pits of lava. Not much is known about this odd creature, but it seems to be made of magma and rock. This creature will shoot fireballs at Stumpt and will try to kill Stumpt whenever Stumpt is in sight of them. The Start of the Series. The series starts with us seeing the Stumpt crew fall out of the sky and hit the ground. The Stumpt crew survive the fall but Rik lands in quicksand. While trying to save him, Jas accidentally fell into the quicksand as well. Rik gets out of the quicksand but it's revealed that Rik was in creative mode and didn't realise he was in it until he was seen flying in the air when he got out of the quicksand. This was shown in the episode as a funny blooper. Jas eventually got out of the quicksand and Stumpt then questioned how they got where they were. They then found a book on them that was written by Kakujo, the builder of the rocket ship they used to escape the world of the villagers who were trying to kill them. The book says: "Hey Guys! GOOD NEWS! We managed to escape the planet where all the villagers tried to kill us! BAD NEWS! Those jerks seemed to spread the word about you and now everyone on this planet hates you too! DOUBLE BAD NEWS! I can't just pick you nerds back up! Because then I'd miss my TV show and the DVR is broken! So you guys will just have to build your own ship! DOUBLE DOUBLE BAD NEWS! This planet don't got no ores! It barely has any trees! It's butts! So look around for air drop beacons and I'll try to hook you up with some loot. Alright. Have fun! Captain Kakujo" Stumpt then stayed at an abandoned tower near them when the night came and they were attacked by the people of the new planet. While they were being attacked, Jas ran to the nearby town she spotted and she took some of the villagers items. Meanwhile, The rest of Stumpt eventually fought them all off and they all then focused on building a house underground. After Episode 1. All of them proceeded to work on different things. Price created a successful power grid, water wheel, complex machines and some solar panels. Ash built laser turrets above ground to kill any hostiles, Jas found a creeper village and attempted to sell valued items to the creepers to get the key to the city. Rik modifies his body to more robotic limbs and eyes, attaching more modifications. Kakujo finally gives a transmission from the spaceship, to leave to some coordinates where Rik supposedly died. They all venture towards there, finding a chest of certain memorable items, such as a rainbow curry, cow helmet and hotdogs. Jas and Price try to leave the pit where they found the items, finding a chamber where they find 'Rik1000'. All of them tell Rik to not go into the room, trying to prevent it as best they can. Rik digs into the room and discovers the body, freaking out. As he breaks the stone, silverfish begin to spring out from it, attacking all of them. What Have Stumpt Been Doing After The Events Of The First Episode? Stumpt have been exploring the world more and getting more resources. * Ash has built some turrets at the entrance of the house and has been trying to get better turrets, better ammo for the turrets and various different machines. He is attempting to create some more turrets in their underground home. He is now working with Price to create machines for the Blast-Off quest line. * Price is trying to make various different machine to create power and other machines needed by Stumpt to build and make various items. He has created a somewhat efficient power grid and fixed up the entrance turrets to solar panels. He is now working with Ash to create machines for the Blast-Off quest line. * Jas has built a farm in Stumpt's underground house and has been exploring the world, looting places she finds, helping the other members of Stumpt build & get items and has been building some things herself. Jas had found a creeper village and is now helping Rik with his Cyberware parts. * Rik has now gotten robotic implants for himself and has been trying to collect the resources to make all the implants and machines that he needs. He has gained internal batteries and performed surgery for some body parts to machine. Rik is working on getting even more cyberware to plant in him with Jas. * Jas and Rik discovered a giant pit of lava that contained enemies that're called Magma Monsters which Stumpt have never encountered when playing Minecraft. What Was The End Goal/The Main Mission/The Main Goal Of The Series? The main goal of this modded Minecraft series' story was to build a rocket ship to escape the dreaded planet Stumpt were stranded on partly because of Kakujo. Category:Minecraft